Family
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Capítulo 4 updated! Algo ha pasado con la madre de Naruto y este se no permitirá que manipulen a su familia. Dejen reviews, onegai. Con 7 por capi continuo la historia.
1. El regreso

Hola a todos, aki vuelvo con otro fic de Naruto, esperando volver a recuperar mi toque, como en "La problemática relación de Naruto". No voy a decir las parejas, espero que saquen las conclusiones vosotros. Solo diré que es un NaruHina, asi que disfruten.

**Capítulo 1: El regreso**

Flash Back

**Tsunade:** Naruto, es vital que completes la misión, ha quedado claro?

**Naruto:** Por supuesto. Vamonos Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara.

(_Nota del autor: Aki Gaara cuando peleó con Naruto se fue a vivir con él junto a sus hermanos. Ahora sigo con el fic._)

Los cuatro ninjas se dirigieron hacia su misión, la cual era encontrar la ubicación de un grupo de ninjas renegados y eliminarlos. Se dirigieron por el bosque, asi no tendrían que preocuparse de ser descubiertos. Llegada la noche, acamparon en un claro, Hinata haciendo la comida, Ino y Sakura poniendo trampas y Naruto y Gaara preparando las tiendas.

**Gaara:** Naruto, estás bien? Ultimamente te veo un poco preocupado.

**Naruto:** No es nada Gaara, es solo que últimamente Hinata me evita, es como si me ocultara algo.

**Gaara:** Por qué no hablas con ella? Mira intentaré llevarme a Ino y a Sakura para dejaros a solas.

**Naruto:** Ahora que lo pienso, estás interesado en alguna de ellas?

**Gaara:** Por qué dices eso?

**Naruto:** Gaara, puede que sea tonto pero no tanto. Mira no me voy a molestar ya que si te gusta Sakura-chan prefiero que seas tu a que sea otro.

**Gaara:** Sakura no es mi estilo.

**Naruto:** Entonces es Ino?

**Gaara:** …

**Naruto:** Por tu silencio interpretaré que es un sí.

**Gaara:** Naruto, abstente de preguntar más.

**Naruto:** No soy de esos, solo te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Ante eso Gaara se sonrió, aunque le costaba mostrar sus emociones, estaba comenzando a comportarse como cualquier chico de su edad, incluso empezaba a interesarles las chicas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, todos se pusieron a cenar.

**Ino:** Hinata, esto está delicioso.

**Hinata:** Gracias Ino.

**Gaara:** Sakura, Ino, cuando terminemos de cenar quisiera inspeccionar las trampas con vosotras, ok?

**Sakura:** Y eso para qué?

**Ino (entendiendo lo que quería decir Gaara):** Iremos.

**Sakura:** Qué!? (Ino le da un codazo) De acuerdo.

Cuando se fueron, Hinata y Naruto se quedaron a solas, había un silencio bastante incómodo, asi que Naruto decidió romperlo.

**Naruto:** Hinata, creo que tenemos que hablar.

**Hinata:** De que tenemos que hablar?

**Naruto:** Hinata, ultimamente has estado evitandome. Quisiera saber que te ocurre.

**Hinata:** "Creo que lo sabe" No me ocurre nada Naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** Hinata, creo que debes decírmelo. (Se sienta a su lado y la abraza) No me voy a enfadar ni nada. Venga, cuéntamelo, por favor.

**Hinata:** Snif, es que Naruto, snif, no se como te lo puedes tomar, snif.

**Naruto (limpiando las lágrimas que Hinata dejaba caer):** Venga, tranquilízate amor.

**Hinata:** El otro día fui al despacho de Hokage-sama para pedirle… esto…

**Naruto:** El qué?

**Hinata:** Una prueba. Ella me lo hizo y resulta que…

**Naruto:** El que?

**Hinata:** Naruto, vamos a ser padres. Estoy embarazada.

Naruto se había quedado en estado de shock, con una cara de flipao que no se lo podía quitar de encima, sudando mucho, la verdad no se esperaba escuchar eso, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero afortunadamente reaccionó. Hinata estaba dandole la espalda, realmente ella creyó que Naruto se lo había tomado mal y estaba llorando, intentando que Naruto no la viera. Naruto fue hacia ella y la abrazó, haciendo que Hinata parara momentaneamente de llorar.

**Naruto:** Hinata, tranquila, no estoy molesto ni nada.

**Hinata:** De verdad?

**Naruto:** Mira, es solo que me pillaste por sorpresa. No me lo esperaba, pero no te preocupes, me alegro que seas tu la que me lo haya dicho y no la vieja.

**Hinata:** Naruto! Por qué no puedes dejar de llamarla vieja?

**Naruto:** Es que me gusta hacerla enfadar, jejejejejeje.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre como llamarían a su hijo, si fuera un niño habían pensado en Dart e incluso Ryu, aunque al final lo dejaron en Ryu, y si era niña tanto Shinobu como Amy eran los nombres que les gustaban. Al poco rato llegaron Gaara y las chicas, los dos los hicieron sentar para comunicarles la noticia. La verdad Gaara se quedó de piedra, por no hablar el estado de shock que cogieron las otras dos, pero se pusieron a dar saltitos como quinceañeras alrededor de Hinata dandole la enhorabuena, y Gaara simplemente fue y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda a Naruto. Esa noche, Gaara durmió junto a Sakura e Ino, ya que ellos 5 se sentían como hermanos, pero al saber la relación de Naruto con Hinata, decidieron dejarles dormir a solas.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estarían los ninjas, y efectivamente alli estaban ellos. Pero les estaban esperando. Eran 5 ninjas, y cada uno se enfrentaba a uno de ellos, Sakura e Ino combinaban fuerzas para quitarse a sus contrincantes, mientras que Naruto, Gaara y Hinata se bastaban solos. Cuando solo quedaba el rival de Naruto, el ninja, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a pasar, decidió usar una técnica prohibida.

**Ninja:** Jejejeje, puede que muera, pero no me iré solo. Técnica de inmolación!

El ninja comenzó a concentrar chakra, Naruto comprendió que si explotaba, la onda expansiva podría matar a todos sus amigos. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer se lanzó a por ninja, para llevárselo hacia el barranco que había detrás.

**Naruto:** No te lo permitiré!

**Hinata:** Naruto no!

**Gaara:** Naruto!

**Naruto (con lágrimas en los ojos):** Gaara, Sakura, Ino, cuidad de mi Hinata y de nuestros hijos por mí. Hinata, lo siento y perdóname.

Naruto agarró a su rival y los dos cayeron al barranco. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión, Gaara fue el primero en bajar para encontrar a Naruto, pero no encontró su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a Konoha, movilizaron a todos los ninjas disponibles para encontrar el cuerpo de Naruto. La búsqueda duró meses, pero no encontraron nada de él; ante eso, Tsunade ordenó detener la búsqueda, pero no iba a poner a Naruto por muerto hasta encontrar su cadáver. La que peor lo llevó fue Hinata, no quería vivir, pero cuando Tsunade le dijo que no dejaría en su empeño de encontrar a Naruto, además de que Jiraiya sería el primero en ir a buscarlo, además de Neji, le dio ánimos. A los nueve meses, Hinata estaba en el paritorio de Konoha, con dolores.

**Ino:** Aguanta Hinata, venga, un empujoncito más.

**Gaara:** Aguanta Hinata, hazlo por Naruto.

De pronto se escuchó un llanto, era una niña, pero lo que no se esperaron es que vinieran otra niña y un niño. Cuando fueron limpiados y se lo dieron a Hinata, ella les dio nombre.

**Hinata:** Al niño lo llamaré Ryu, y a las niñas Shinobu y Amy. Naruto, eres padre de tres hijos.

Fin del Flash Back

Han pasado 5 años desde aquél suceso, y en la ciudad de Olrei, en el hospital…

**¿?:** Dónde estoy?

**Doctor:** Por fin despiertas.

**¿?:** Eh?

**Doctor:** Llevas 5 años en coma chico. Cómo te llamas?

**¿?:** Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto.

**Doctor:** Bueno Uzumaki-san, después de 5 años en coma, tendrá todo el cuerpo agarrotado, dele unos días para que se recupere por completo.

**Naruto:** 5 años!? Debo volver a Konoha, debo… ugh.

**Doctor:** Tranquilo hijo, relajate.

Despues de 5 días, Naruto se recuperó por completo y se dirigío a Konoha. Había cambiado bastante, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros (imaginaos a Gokuh Super Saiyan 4, el mismo pelo pero al estilo Naruto), tenía una cicatriz en la cara que le recorría desde la frente, pasando por encima de la nariz hasta la altura del labio, además de otras muchas en su cuerpo, llevaba pantalón negro, camisa negra y una gabardina negra. Tardó varios días en llegar a Konoha, pasó por la puerta y los guardas no le reconocieron, pasó cerca de la floristería Yamanaka y no vió a Ino, pero sí a su padre. Siguió hacia el parque en donde Hinata se le declaró y allí vió a tres niños jugar, y no parando de gritar.

**Niño:** Yo seré como mi papá. Seré Hokage.

**Niña:** Pues yo seré como Tsunade-obachan, una Sannin.

**Niña 2:** Anda ya, si apenas puedes luchar.

**Hinata:** Amy, no el digas eso a tu hermana.

**Naruto:** Hinata? (Hinata se voltea) Eres tu?

**Hinata:** Naruto?! (Lo mira detenidamente) Naruto, eres tu! (Los dos se dirigen corriendo hacia el otro, terminando en un abrazo, y comenzaron a besarse) Dónde has estado?

**Naruto:** Es una larga historia. (Se fijan en los niños) Es tu equipo?

Hinata (riendose): No Naruto, son tus hijos. Niños, mirad quien está aquí, es vuestro padre, ha vuelto.

Los tres niños no se lo creían, su padre había vuelto, todos le dieron por muerto, pero estaba allí. La primera que fue a abrazarle fue Shinobu, seguida de Amy y Ryu, Naruto los cogío y comenzó a llorar, mientras los cogía.

**Naruto:** Papá ha vuelto.


	2. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

**Capítulo 1: Recuperando el tiempo perdido**

Flash Back

Los tres niños no se lo creían, su padre había vuelto, todos le dieron por muerto, pero estaba allí. La primera que fue a abrazarle fue Shinobu, seguida de Amy y Ryu, Naruto los cogío y comenzó a llorar, mientras los cogía.

**Naruto:** Papá ha vuelto.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto estaba cogiendo a sus hijos con fuerza, sabiendo que había perdido 5 años de su crecimiento, no pudo verlos crecer en esos años, se sentía culpable; sin embargo, sabía que podría cuidar de ellos de ahora en adelante, a ellos y a Hinata, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie les separara nunca más. Una vez terminado el abrazo, miró a Hinata y le preguntó que habia ocurrido durante estos últimos 5 años, pero le sorprendió que Hinata se torno triste, mirando hacia el suelo. Se dirigió hacia ella, la besó como si le hiciera falta, como si fuera vital, y cuando se separaron, Hinata estaba un poco mejor.

**Hinata:** Naruto, tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no. Vamos a un lugar seguro. Niños, nos vamos.

Naruto se sorprendió de cómo Hinata actuaba, actuaba con cautela, como si quisiera escapar de algo. Se dirigieron a través del bosque, atravesaron un río, hasta llegar a una casa oculta entre los árboles. Hinata cogió a Ryu y a Amy mientras que Naruto cogió a Shinobu y subieron por entre las ramas hasta llegar a la casa. En su interior se encontraba nada menos que los hermanos Sabaku, que al ver a Hinata suspiraron pero al ver al que les acompañaba, se pusieron en guardia. Naruto no quería pelear, pero una mano hizo detener a Kankuro y a Temari.

**Gaara:** Sabía que no habías muerto, Naruto. (Temari y Kankuro se quedaron helados)

**Naruto:** Vaya recibimiento. Pero a qué viene este escondite?

**Temari:** Hinata no te lo ha contado verdad? Es normal, ven, sientate y te contaremos.

**Kankuro:** Pero esperemos primero a las dos señoritas, que cuando sepan la noticia, me parece que tu Naruto no te vas a librar.

**Naruto:** Eh? De que no me voy a librar?

**Gaara:** Pues que te echaran la bronca por desaparecer 5 años. No sabes como están de mal las cosas Naruto.

**Naruto:** Pues ya estás tardando en decirme qué ocurre.

**Temari:** Espera, que ahí vienen las dos.

Pasó un rato y por la puerta aparecieron Ino y Sakura, que al ver al rubio, no sabían quien era, pero cuando dijeron que era Naruto, las dos se abalanzaron sobre él, pero no para romperle cara, sino para abrazarlo y dar gracias a Kami de que siguiera vivo. Cuando se separaron, se sentaron en una salita que había, Naruto tenía cogida a Shinobu y a Amy, que no se separaban de él, mientras que Ryu estaba sentado a su lado.

**Naruto:** Bueno, me pueden contar que ocurre aquí? Tengo que ver a la vieja para que me quiten de la lista de ninjas desaparecidos.

**Hinata:** Naruto, Tsunade-sama ya no está con nosotros.

**Naruto (con un dolor en el pecho):** Qué me estas contanto?

**Temari:** Ella se fue de Konoha hace 3 años cuando no te encontró, removió cielo y tierra, por no hablar de Neji y Jiraiya, te buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras, pero no había señales de ti. Eso la deprimió hasta tal punto, que dejó de ser Hokage y se fue a un sitio muy apartado, acompañada de Jiraiya.

**Kankuro:** Nosotros ahora a la tarde iremos hacia allí para verla, de vez en cuando nos dejamos caer por allí para que no se aburra.

**Ino:** Pero lo peor es que el Hokage provisional hasta ahora es Hiashi, y no sabes de lo que es capaz por averiguar quien es el padre de estas criaturas.

**Sakura:** Hemos conseguido mantenerlo en secreto, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, ya que ha intentado de todo. Incluso intentó llevarse a los niños y obligar así a Hinata a decirle quien era el padre.

**Naruto:** Qué el hizo qué!?

**Gaara:** Por fortuna pudimos impedírselo, pero tenemos que vigilar constantemente, ya que como siempre cuidabamos de ellos, Hiashi nos tiene en búsqueda y captura, no somos criminales, pero si nos cogen, nos interrogaran.

**Naruto:** Pues le digo que yo soy el padre y ya está.

**Sakura:** Si solo fuera eso, pero no queda ahí. Cuando te dieron por muerto, preguntó por ti y vuestra relación, y claro está, se mosqueó bastante cuando creía que Naruto sería el padre. Estuvo a punto de obligar a Hinata a abortar. (Naruto sentía su ira crecer y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no liberar al Kyuubi e ir a por Hiashi para matarlo) Pero como no sabe todavía quien es el padre, no sabe de quien es. Tiene ligeras sospechas de que sea de Gaara, pero no está seguro.

**Shinobu:** Ese hombre es malo. La semana pasada me rompió mi juguete favorito y dice que no nos quiere, aun siendo nuestro abuelo.

**Ryu:** Y todo por el clan. No para de decirlo.

**Amy:** Papa, no nos dejarás verdad?

**Naruto:** Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a la villa entera no permitiré que os hagan daño. Lo juro. Y quienes son los aspirantes a Hokage?

**Kankuro:** Como Tsunade no renunció a su cargo, sino que la consideraban como incapacitada, hasta que no recupere los estribos, de momento es Hiashi. A no ser que Tsunade regrese, mal asunto.

**Naruto:** Vamos ahora mismo a ver a Tsunade. Ugh. (Intenta levantarse, pero todavía no se había recuperado del todo del estado de coma).

**Shinobu (asutada):** Papá, daijobu-deska?

**Naruto:** No pasa nada pequeña, a tu papi no le pasará nada, no ahora que os tiene a vosotros.

**Sakura:** Se notan que son hijos tuyos.

**Naruto:** Eh?

**Ino:** Ryu es clavadito a ti cuando eras joven, y Amy es igualita a tu técnica esa del Sexy no Jutsu. Solo Shinobu es clavadita a su madre, menos lo de que es un poquito escandalosa, eso es tuyo. (Naruto sonrió y los beso a los tres, ademas abrazo a todos y cada uno de sus amigos por cuidar de ellos y de Hinata).

**Gaara:** Te lo prometimos, recuerdas?

**Naruto:** Gracias Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. Nunca podré agradeceroslo.

**Temari:** No nos lo agradezcas, gracias a ti vivimos aquí tranquilos. Es como devolver un favor.

Esa tarde se dirigieron hacia las montañas situadas al sur de Konoha, a unos 20 km de la ciudad, era un lugar bastante apartado y que daba bastante miedo. Por el camino, Shinobu y Amy no hacían más que hablar con su padre, dandoles cariñitos de esos que dan las niñas pequeñas, que si la cogían, que si iban a caballito, cosa que Naruto hacía encantado, ya que no quería que ellas sufrieran lo que él sufrió de pequeño. Ryu era más serio, pero aun así de vez en cuando le hacía su "Sexy no Jutsu", ganandose una reprimenda por parte de su madre, pero una carcajada de su padre. Tardaron unas horas en llegar, ya era noche cerrada y gracias al Byakugan de Hinata y las copias de Naruto, llegaron a la cabaña de los Sannin.

Toc, toc.

**Jiraiya:** Ya voy. (Abre la puerta) Hola chicos.

**Las niñas:** Hola ero-sennin! (Gritando alegremente)

**Jiraiya:** No me llameis ero-sennin! Se nota que sois hijos de Naruto.

**Naruto:** Y todavia me sigues pareciendo Ero-sennin.

**Jiraiya:** Qué? Naruto? Naruto! Qué alegría, estas vivo! (Dice abrazando a Naruto)

**Naruto:** Ero-sennin, me estas asfixiando.

**Jiraiya:** Lo siento, pero mirate, vaya hombrecito estas hecho. Cuantos tienes? 20 creo no?

**Naruto:** 21 para ser exactos. Y Tsunade-obachan?

**Tsunade (gritando):** Quien me ha llamado vieja?! (Sale enfurecida, pero al ver a Naruto, se calmó, y varias lágrimas amenazaban por salir) Naruto?

**Naruto:** Hola, Tsunade. Sigues igual de guapa que antes. (Todos se quedaron como piedras al oir lo que dijo Naruto) Para ser una cincuentona. (Caida estilo anime de todos)

**Tsunade:** Tan impertinente como siempre. Dónde has estado? Qué te ocurrió? Dime, qué…

**Naruto:** Ey tranquila, que tal si primero entramos ne?

Entraron todos, estuvieron hablando sobre lo sucedido y todo eso, hasta que llegaron a cierto punto que a Naruto le irritaba.

**Naruto:** Ya me contaron lo del suegrecito.

**Tsunade:** Técnicamente no estas casado con Hinata aun.

**Naruto:** Cosa que pienso solucionar lo antes posible.

**Jiraiya:** Pero antes tendrás que quitarte a Hiashi en cuanto se entere de que tu eres el padre de estos angelitos, aunque de Ryu de angelito tiene poco. Es peor que tu cuando tenías 11 años.

**Ino:** De tal palo, tal astilla no?

**Todos:** Jajajajajajaja.

**Tsunade:** Bueno puesto que estás aquí, tengo que decirte que ya sabemos quienes fueron tus padres.

**Naruto:** Qué?

**Jiraiya:** Si, tu padre era el 4º Hokage, y tu madre una ninja de la niebla, llamada Rai Uzumaki. Como sabras tu padre murió en el ataque del Kyuubi, pero tu madre por lo que sé esta viva, y oculta en algun lugar de la niebla, por motivos que desconocemos.

**Tsunade:** Llevas el apellido de tu madre porque tu padre asi lo quiso, si llevaras su apellido habrías estado más en peligro de lo que lo estuviste. Tu padre se llamaba Arashi Kazama.

**Naruto:** Kazama?

**Jiraiya:** Sí, su clan, los Kazama, el cual él era el heredero, ocultó tu existencia por temor a que te iniciaran en los sellos de gravedad, los cuales te habrían matado seguramente. Tu padre lo sabía y no quería que te hicieran lo mismo, ya que todos los que empezaron con él, solo sobrevivieron tu padre y dos compañeros suyos.

**Naruto:** Su equipo no?

**Tsunade:** Sí, lo curioso es que saben que Arashi tuvo un hijo y lo están buscando por todas partes, pero lo malo es que su clan se lleva fatal con el clan de tu madre, los Uzumaki. Y no sé si lo sabes pero el clan de tu madre tiene línea sucesoria. Lo único es que para que puedas usarla, tienes que activartela los de su clan.

**Hinata:** Y como es esa técnica?

**Jiraiya:** No sé los detalles, pero tiene algo que ver con la regeneración de chakra y su manipulación.

**Sakura:** Estás perdiendo facultades Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya:** Lo tienen tan en secreto, que no conseguí nada de información.

**Naruto:** Pues será cuestión de ir a buscar a mi madre y sacarla de allí. No sé porqué no quiso cuidarme, pero me imagino sus motivos, si su clan se enterara de mi existencia, seguramente me hubieran matado y a ella tambien. (Se pone a pensar) Mañana saldré en su búsqueda, total, la Aldea de la Niebla no está tan lejos.

**Gaara:** Yo iré contigo.

**Naruto:** No Gaara, tu quédate cuidando de mis princesitas. Iré con Ino, con Temari y con Sakura. Vosotros quedaros aquí.

**Jiraiya:** Naruto, mañana por la mañana te indicaré la posible ubicación del escondite de tu madre. Bueno, basta de charla, que las niñas tienen que dormir y es tarde.

**Amy:** Pero si no tengo sueño.

**Hinata:** Venga niñas, a la cama. Ryu, tu tambien.

**Ryu:** Paso de acostarme.

**Naruto:** Ryu, venga, a la cama. No hagas que me enfade. (Todos se quedaron O.O)

**Ryu:** Vale, buenas noches.

**Las niñas:** Buenas noches papi, dormirás con nosotras? (Poniendo carita de perrito degollado)

**Naruto:** Estaré alli antes de que os déis cuenta.

**Amy y Shinobu:** Bien!!!! (Se van)

**Naruto:** Se notan que son como yo.

**Jiraiya:** Naruto, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.

**Naruto:** Sobre qué?

Nota del autor: Solo están en la habitación Jiraiya y Naruto, el resto se fueron a dormir.

**Jiraiya:** Debes saber que no solo Hinata está enamorada de ti.

**Naruto:** Qué me dices?

**Jiraiya:** Ino, Sakura y Temari también están enamoradas de ti. Hinata lo sabe, pero cuando averigüe que los Kazama eran polígamos, digamos que no se disgustó tanto.

**Naruto:** Mala cosa no?

**Jiraiya:** Y tanto. Te aseguro que en tu búsqueda tendrás que tener cuidado con ellas, ya que entre ellas parece ser que no les importa compartirte.

**Naruto:** Joder, ya solo me faltaba que Tenten también estuviera enamorada de mí.

**Tsunade:** Pues también lo está, pero casi ya ha perdido las esperanzas de que sigas vivo.

**Jiraiya:** Estás hecho un don juan.

**Naruto:** No sé si podre mantener satisfecha a Hinata, menos a las 5.

**Jiraiya:** Es tu karma Naruto. Bueno, descansa, que las niñas cuando se impacientan, son peor que Tsunade con una rabieta.

**Tsunade:** Qué has querido decir con eso?

**Naruto:** Bueno, hasta mañana. Que descanseis. (Se fue a dormir con sus hijas)


	3. Recuperando la familia 1ª parte

**Capitulo 3: Recuperando a la familia (1ª parte)**

Han pasado tres días desde que Naruto salió en busca de su madre, acompañado de Sakura, Ino y Temari. La verdad es que Naruto no pensaba en otra cosa que en llegar, pero estaba anocheciendo y seguramente al día siguiente llegarían al posible escondite de la madre de Naruto. Acamparon en un lago precioso que había, y Naruto iba a montar su tienda de campaña, pero las chicas le dijeron que no era necesario, que con la que trajeron ellas sería suficiente (una tienda para 6 personas).

**Naruto (pensando):** Madre mía, yo solo en medio de ellas tres. Aunque pensandolo bien, Sakura e Ino tienen algo que me dan ganas de… Quita quita, pero en que piensas Naruto? Y Temari, joder, vaya par de… Naruto, tanto tiempo sin Ero-sennin te ha pasado factura, eres un pervertido. (Mira la tienda y recuerda lo que dijo Jiraiya, y se le forma una sonrisa pervertida) Qué demonios, pa dentro!

Mientras Naruto tenía ese debate consigo mismo, dentro de la tienda estaban las tres kunoichis hablando sobre kien sería la primera en tenerlo para ella solita, hasta que Naruto comenzó a subir la cremallera para entrar, lo que cambiaron de tema para no dar pistas.

**Naruto:** Hola princesas. (Sonrojo masivo por parte de las chicas)

**Sakura:** Naruto, no nos digas esos que nos sacas los colores.

**Naruto:** Hubieras preferido que dijera "bellezas"?

**Ino (sonrojada a la maxima potencia):** Naruto!

**Naruto:** Jejejeje, gomen gomen, pero sonrojadas están más guapas. (Nuevas tonalidades de rojo en las caras de las kunoichis)

**Temari:** Espero que no ligues siempre así Naruto.

**Naruto:** Pues… funcionó con Hinata, y ya me veis.

**Las tres (pensando y mirando):** _Ya te vemos, estas para comerte con pan y salsa._

**Naruto (mirandolas):** Esto… voy a por unos cubos para vosotras??? Xq sino voy a nadar en la baba que se os cae por la boca. (Esto saca a las chicas de sus fantasías)

**Ino (con un pelin de enfado):** Naruto! Como puedes decir eso de unas inocentes chicas?

**Naruto (por lo bajo):** _De inocentes poco._ (Sube la voz) Ok ok, ya entendí. Bueno, voy a ir a por leña para la hoguera, quien cocina y quien viene conmigo?

Ellas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, dejando a Naruto con las ganas y pensando "_como se nota que me kieren a su ladito para vete a saber qué_". Al final la que cocinaba fue Ino, Temari la ayudaría y Sakura iría con él (vaya suerte que tiene la niña). Llegaron a una parte del lago en donde había madera por los suelos, Naruto hizo su Kage Bunshin y lo recogió todo enseguida. De camino de vuelta, mencionó a Sasuke.

**Naruto:** Y Sasuke como anda?

**Sakura:** Pues la verdad ni me importa. Ya me da igual, no me hace caso.

**Naruto:** No decías eso antes, jejejejeje.

**Sakura:** Antes fue hace casi 7 años. La gente cambia.

**Naruto:** Pues si, la verdad. (Se fija en ella, más bien en sus atributos y su amigo comienza a despertar)

**Kyubbi:** Mocoso, por qué no te la cepillas eh?

**Naruto:** "_Pero estas loco? Mira que ya tengo 3 hijos y me basta y me sobra. Ademas, deja de meterte en esto_".

**Kyubbi:** Y perder la oportunidad de molestarte? Ni loco.

**Naruto:** "_Calla, que mi máquina de sexo se va a poner en servicio y no estoy por la labor_"

**Kyubbi:** Allá tú, pero esa Haruno estaría encantada de ponerla fuera de servicio temporalmente. Jejejejejeje.

**Naruto:** "_Callate_"

**Sakura:** Naruto.

**Naruto:** Eh? Qué quieres Sakura-chan? (Sakura le abraza, haciendo que los palos se le caigan a Naruto) Qué… qué estas haciendo?

**Sakura:** Lo sabes de sobra, "pervertido". (Acto seguido comienza a bajar su mano hacia cierto sitio)

**Naruto:** Sakura, quieta, no kiero hacer algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

**Sakura:** No te preocupes, además, tu amigo no piensa lo mismo. (Comienza a masajearlo más) Vaya, no pensaba que fuera así.

**Naruto (temblando):** Sakura, para, que no voy a poder contenerme más.

**Sakura:** Pues entonces… (Sakura le mete la mano dentro del pantalón) tendré que tranquilizarlo no? (comienza a agitarlo)

Naruto no lo soportó más y la dirigió hacia un árbol mientras los dos se besaban, se acostaron entre los arbustos y siguieron con sus caricias. Los dos sudaban excitación, y Sakura ya estaba desnuda, con un Naruto desnudo también. Sakura sabía lo que vendría y le vino a la cabeza algo no muy decente.

**Naruto:** Allá voy Sakura-chan.

**Sakura:** Naruto, esto… dame por… aki (señalandose el "lado oscuro" u "otro agujero").

Naruto no discutió, si quería que fuera ahí, así lo haría. Comenzó despacito, y cuando Sakura estaba ya adaptada, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, haciendo que Sakura gritara "Más rápido, más fuerte", hasta que Naruto, producto de la excitación, hizo un Kage Bunshin, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Se tumbó con ella encima, sin sacarla, y el otro Naruto comenzó a penetrarla, haciendo que Sakura disfrutara más, así estuvieron durante algunos minutos, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo. El bunshin desapareció y Sakura estaba muy satisfecha.

**Sakura (jadeando):** Ha sido… maravilloso.

**Naruto:** Casi no puedo con mi alma.

**Sakura (con picardía):** Habría que repetirlo.

**Naruto:** No Sakura, las demás nos esperan y a ver que excusa nos inventamos.

**Sakura:** Dejalo de mi cuenta.

**Naruto (pensando):** Me da que esta noche será muy movidita.

Llegaron al sitio donde estaban Ino y Temari, que al verlos ya se preguntaban donde estaban. Pusieron la leña y prepararon la cena, cuando ésta estaba terminada, comenzaron a comer.

**Naruto:** Ino, esto está de miedo. Quiero otro más.

**Ino:** Gracias Naruto, me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes otro. (le da otro plato).

**Temari:** Sakura, por qué tardasteis tanto?

**Sakura (algo sorprendida que casi se atraganta):** Temari, cof cof, que casi me atraganto con tu pregunta. Pues fuimos hasta el lago, y vimos un sitio con mucha madera esparcida. Pero fui tan torpe que me cai al lago y Naruto tuvo que usar una técnica de "secado rápido" para secarme. (Ino y Temari no se lo creían).

**Naruto:** Bueno, voy a darme un baño antes de dormir. (Se dirige al bosque y las mira) No me espieis eh? (Se va corriendo)

Cuando Naruto se alejó lo suficiente, Ino y Temari comenzaron ha interrogar a Sakura, la cual les relató todo lo que había pasado en realidad, haciendo que las otras dos se murieran de celos, al imaginarse a Naruto así.

**Ino:** Esta noche me lo pillo yo.

**Temari:** Que te crees eso, es para mí.

**Sakura:** A lo mejor con sus bunshis se lo monta con las tres, jijijiji.

**Ino y Temari:** Tu no repites, al menos hoy!

**Sakura:** Jo.

**Ino:** Encima de que te lo cepillas…

**Temari:** Encima por los dos sitios. Ese Naruto, de verdad está tan bien dotado? (con cara maliciosa)

**Sakura:** Ni te lo imaginas, pensé que no cabría dentro de mi toda.

Ino y Temari se miraron y se rieron, sabían que esa noche lo iban a disfrutar muy bien. Cuando Naruto llegó, las chicas casi se desangran por la nariz, venía con el torso descubierto, marcando pectorales y enseñando sus musculos.

**Naruto:** Yo haré la primera guardia, vosotras dormid.

**Las tres:** De acuerdo.

**Ino (pensando):** Jejejeje, en el cambio de guardia, es la mía.

**Temari:** Ya verás, cuando termine su guardia, este no se me escapa.

La noche avanzaba hasta que comenzó a amanecer, no hubo cambio de guardia, ya que todos se durmieron, Naruto hizo un bunshin para que ocupara su lugar mientras dormía. Cuando asomó el sol, abrió la tienda para despertar a sus compañeras, pero lo que vió casi hace que se desangrara, las tres estaban en ropa interior y con el pijama todo desacomodado.

**Naruto:** Bonita manera de espabilarme por la mañana, no creen chicas? (las tres chicas se despiertan de inmediato)

**Ino:** Naruto! No mires!

**Temari:** Naruto, no te conocía esas mañas.

**Sakura:** Naruto!

**Naruto:** Y que hubiera pasado si hubiera dormido ahí como dijisteis ayer eh? Os iba a ver igual. Solo que esta vez, os quedasteis con las ganas de verme a mí. (Sale corriendo antes de que Ino saliera dispuesta a sacudirle) Os dejo que os cambieis, pero daros prisa, que salgo dentro de poco.

El dia avanzaba, cada una de ellas pensaba en la oportunidad que habían dejado escapar esa noche, pero lo dejaron para despues, ya que Naruto comenzó a aligerar para llegar a la zona donde estaría su madre. Llegaron sobre el mediodía a la zona, y notaron un alboroto cerca; se acercaron sigilosamente como ninjas que son y vieron lo ocurrido.

**Hombre:** Dime Rai, por qué te escondías?

**Anciano:** Nos hemos enterado de que te habías casado con Arashi. Cómo te has atrevido a hacer esa infamia?

**Rai:** Dejadme en paz.

**Hombre:** Como te atreves a deshonrar al clan de esa manera maldita zorra… (le alza la mano para abofetearla pero un kunai se clava en el centro de su palma) Ahhhhh, quien ha sido? (Mira hacia arriba y ve a Naruto) Quien eres?

**Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto, pero mi nombre completo es Naruto Kazama Uzumaki. (Ellos se asustaron ante eso)

**Anciano:** Un Kazama aquí? Qué has venido a buscar?

**Naruto:** A mi madre, y vosotros os vais a largar de aquí.

Rai estaba shockeada, su hijo, el cual había sido escondido para que no le mataran, estaba ahí, delante de ella, despues de 21 años, se parecía tanto a su padre, que a ella se le saltaban las lágrimas. El hombre y el anciano se fueron, pero juraron venganza; cuando se alejaron, los ninjas bajaron y se pusieron delante de ella.

**Rai:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** Hola madre, cuanto tiempo. (Ella se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó, mientras que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente)

**Rai:** Perdoname hijo, perdóname!

**Naruto (abrazándola y acariciandole el pelo):** Sshhh, tranquila, ya pasó todo.

**Rai:** No, todo está mal, te deje solo cuando tendría que estar a tu lado, yo….

**Naruto:** Comprendo por qué lo has hecho, y te perdono, no estoy enfadado ni nada de eso. (Rai comenzó a tranquilizarse y le miró a los ojos)

**Rai:** Eres clavadito a tu padre, pero tienes mis ojos. Pero… (su semblante se torno serio) y lo del Kyubbi?

**Naruto:** No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo casi dominado.

**Rai:** Como?

**Naruto:** Ya domino 7 de sus 9 colas. No te preocupes, pero porque no comemos un poco? Llevamos varios días viajando y necesito un descansito. (En eso nota que varios kunais se acercan hacia él) Cuidado.

Naruto los para con mucha facilidad, mirando hacia su oponente, pero lo que vió lo dejó de piedra.

**Naruto:** Tenten?? Que haces aquí?

**Tenten:** Naruto???

Continuará…

Perdón por el retraso tan grande, pero estoy trabajando, los examenes de la universidad, las prácticas de la universidad y me tienen muy liado. De mis fics, el próximo que actualizaré será la problemática relación de Naruto, el capitulo final. Dejen sus reviews.


	4. Recuperando la familia 2ª parte

**Capitulo 4: Recuperando a la familia (2ª parte)**

_**Naruto:**__ Ya domino 7 de sus 9 colas. No te preocupes, pero porque no comemos un poco? Llevamos varios días viajando y necesito un descansito. (En eso nota que varios kunais se acercan hacia él) Cuidado._

_Naruto los para con mucha facilidad, mirando hacia su oponente, pero lo que vió lo dejó de piedra._

_**Naruto:**__ Tenten?? Que haces aquí?_

_**Tenten:**__ Naruto???_

Tenten bajó del árbol donde se encontraba y paró justo delante de Naruto. Cuando se incorporó no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo e inocentemente se mordió el labio inferior.

**Naruto:** Sigo esperando que me respondas Tenten.

**Tenten:** Perdona, pero estaba de misión por aquí, me contrataron para matar a una mujer que estaba dando problemas a la aldea vecina (Rei baja la cabeza)

**Naruto:** Que ocurre madre?

**Tenten:** Madre!? Pero pero…

Ahora Naruto comprendía la situación, los aldeanos querían atrapar a su madre a cualquier precio y contrataron a un ninja de Konoha para ello, la idea le provocaba una ira tal que deseaba matarlos a todos, comenzando a salir chakra rojo por todo su cuerpo, hasta que una mano de Temari lo tranquiliza.

**Temari:** No te vayas a descontrolar ahora.

Naruto se tranquiliza por los pelos, pero le deja muy claro a Tenten que no permitirá que nadie toque a su madre, no ahora que la ha encontrado. Todos se van hacia una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, algo ruinosa pero agradable dentro de lo que cabe. Una vez dentro, todos se sentaron en algunas rocas o donde podían.

**Rei:** Bueno hijo, y no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?

**Naruto:** Claro, ellas son Sakura e Ino (ellas la saludan), Temari (lo mismo) y ella es Tenten(esta asiente).

**Tenten:** Siento que todo esto haya pasado y lamento haber intentado capturarla.

Rei simplemente se levantó y le dijo que no pasaba nada. Despues de una cena normalita, Naruto salió a vigilar toda la noche. Sobre las 4 de la noche salió Ino a ver a Naruto, el cual estaba viendo un colgante muy especial para él. Ino se acercó y Naruto se dio cuenta y le dedicó una sonrisa que le arrebató un hermoso sonrojo a Ino.

**Ino:** Hola Naruto.

**Naruto:** Ino, hola. Qué haces aquí?

**Ino:** No podia dormir.

**Naruto:** Ah.

**Ino:** Que es eso que tanto miras?

**Naruto:** Esto (indicando el colgante) es un colgante en el que salimos Hinata y yo. (se lo enseña)

**Ino:** Es hermoso. Te envidio y la envidio a ella. Yo no tengo novio y no creo encontrarlo.

Naruto se sorprendio ante esto, Ino siempre estaba muy segura de ella misma y además la encontraba hermosa, no entendía como no podía tener novio.

**Naruto:** Tranquila, tarde o temprano alguien se enamorará de ti. Si hasta yo que era el paria de Konoha he podido, como no vas a poder tu?

Ino ante esto se dio cuenta de una cosa, ella comprendió que estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero que era un amor imposible. Esto la entristeció mucho y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Naruto lo vió y la limpió.

**Naruto:** No llores Ino, eso no va contigo, estropea tu belleza. (Ino se sorprende) Hinata me advirtió de que todas vosotras estais enamoradas de mi (Ino se siente descubierta y agacha la cabeza avergonzada), personalmente no me importa, pero ahora que se que mi clan era poligamo, no me siento comodo, es como si todo el amor que siento por Hinata no fuera verdadero.

Ante esto, Ino se acercó a él y recargó su cabeza en su hombro y en un susurro dijo: "Gracias por todo Naruto" y se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos despertaron, iban a irse con Rei hacia Konoha, cuando un kunai bien dirigido se incrustó en el pecho de Rei, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara.

**Naruto:** Madre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino se acercó a ella e intentó curarla, pero luego miró a Naruto y negó con la cabeza, el kunai había dañado el corazón de Rei y no podía curarlo, no ahí, si estuvieran en Konoha si, pero ahí no podía ser. Naruto comenzó a llorar, pero una mano calida se poso en su mejilla.

**Rei:** No llores hijo, cof cof, se fuerte, y recuerda, aunque haya sido poco tiempo, me alegro de ver que mi hijo ya es todo un hombre.

**Naruto:** Madre, por favor, no me dejes.

**Rei:** Naruto… solo recuerda… esto… no permitas… que nadie controle… a tu familia… No te dejes… manipular ni… que decidan tu destino… ni la de tu familia…

**Naruto:** No digas nada más.

**Rei:** Naruto… adiós hijo. (y con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, Rei expiró su ultimo aliento)

Naruto estaba devastado, solo había estado con su madre unas horas, pero para él, todo era ira, dolor, frustración. Cuando miró hacia los árboles de donde procedía el kunai, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, un chakra rojo le invadió y comenzó a transformarse en Kiubbi, sacando 8 de las 9 colas, y de un salto, se abalanzó sobre esos árboles a una velocidad tal, que cuando las demas kunoichis se dieron cuenta, estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo destrozado del asesino. Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el poblado, y rugió, un rugido cargado de ira, dolor, tristeza, venganza, rabia contenida. Todas estaban muertas de miedo, ya que nunca habían visto a Naruto así, de esa manera, transformado en algo que daría miedo incluso al más valiente. De repente, de su cuerpo surgieron muchas esferas de color rojo y azul, que comenzaron a concentrarse formando una gran bola negra, una bola que al poco rato se tragó, y después solto un gran rayo de chakra super-concentrado en dirección al pueblo de donde procedía el ninja, quedando un gran cráter en su interior. Cuando la humareda se terminó, Naruto volvió a su forma normal, pero cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras las kunoichis fueron en su ayuda, le curaron las heridas, y como por arte de magia, Naruto se levantó con dificultad y les dijo que se iba hacia konoha, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tres horas más tarde, en Konoha…

En la mansión Hyuga estaba librándose una discusión a lo grande. Hinata estaba reunida con todo el consejo de su clan para intentar que ellos liberaran a sus hijos, pero no le hacían caso.

**Hiashi:** Dinos de una maldita vez quien es el padre Hinata!!

**Hinata:** No pienso decirtelo, y ahora devuelvemelos!

**Hiashi:** Si no me lo dices de inmediato, te juro que los sellaré.

**Hinata:** si lo haces entonces su padre te lo hará pagar!

**Hiashi:** A mi no me amenaces Hinata! Si quiero puedo matarlos!

**Hinata:** No te atreverás a matar a tus propios nietos!

**Hiashi:** Quieres apostar? (Se dio media vuelta y cogió a la niña, que estaba llorando)

**Hinata:** Sueltala!

**Hiashi:** Dime quien es el padre o ella morirá!

De pronto la puerta saltó en mil pedazos, llenando de polvo todo, haciendo que todo el mundo se tapara la vista; cuando volvieron a mirar, a través de la ventolera se notaba un chakra hostil, tan hostil que hacia helar la sangre, luego se sintió como una brisa pero cuando se dieron cuenta los hijos de Hinata ya no estaban donde estaban. Miraron a donde estaba Hinata y tampoco estaba, volvieron a mirar a la puerta y ahí vieron a Hinata y a sus hijos, pero al que vieron no se lo esperaron.

**Naruto:** Atrevete a tocarlos, y juro que te mato aquí mismo. (con voz sadica)

**Amy:** Papá, este hombre quería hacerle algo malo a Shinobu buaa!

**Naruto (mirando a Hiashi bastante cabreado):** Que ha intentado qué!!!! Hiashi como te atreves!!!?

**Hiashi:** Asi que tu eres el padre. Hasta en eso mi hija es una deshonra, no sirve pa…

Sus palabras cesaron ya que un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo incrustó en la pared, atravesandola, producto de la patada que Naruto le propinó. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él, y comenzo a golpearlo sin darle tiempo a ni siquiera activar el Byakugan. Cuando paró, lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa y mirandolo amenazadoramente.

**Naruto (con los ojos rojos):** Escuchame bien asqueroso hijo de perra. Si alguno de tu maldito clan se atreve a acercarse a menos de 10 metros a mi mujer o a alguno de mis hijos, te juro que no descansaré hasta haber eliminado a todo el clan Hyuga, ha quedado claro? Y no me importa si he de llevarme por medio a quien sea, por culpa de gente como tu he perdido a mi madre y ahora quieres que pierda a mis hijos y a mi esposa? Eso nunca lo permitiré, ni a los tres Sannin reunidos, entiendes?

Acto seguido lo soltó, mientras se dirigia a sus hijos y a Hinata la cual corrió a abrazarlo, mientras que Naruto cogió a Shinobu la cual estaba llorando porque habia pasado mucho miedo.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Naruto, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del rubio, que fue a ver quien era, encontrandose con Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** Naruto, el consejo quiere detenerte por atentar contra Hiashi.

**Naruto:** Le di a ese bastardo lo que se merecía.

**Shikamaru:** Lo se Naruto, pero eso a ellos les da igual, que piensas hacer?

**Naruto:** Lo que le dije a ese cerdo, no pienso permitir que les toque un pelo, aunque tenga que matar a todo el consejo de Konoha y a todo lo que me echen encima.

Naruto entro para adentro, se puso su uniforme negro y avisó a Hinata, la cual también se vistió con su traje de batalla, llamó a los niños y los cuatro se dirigieron al edificio del Hokage. Mientras avanzaban por la calle, se iban uniendo a ellos Ino, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Chouji, Neji, Tenten,… todos sus amigos se habían enterado, incluso Sasuke se unió ya que para él Naruto era como su hermano y no permitiría que le pasara nada.

Lo sé, me he tardado muchísimo, pero es lo que tiene estar en ultimo año de carrera y trabajando. Espero que os guste, aviso, quedan dos o tres capítulos, asi que espero muchos reviews con vuestras sugerencias.


	5. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
